


Stay

by Yujae_Walking



Series: Maknae x Maknae Cross Overs [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Crossover, Friends With Benefits, I am not sure why I thought this was a good idea, I don't know how dialogue works, Implied Sexual Content, It was suppose to be more upbeat but yeah, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Sekook, Stripper Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yujae_Walking/pseuds/Yujae_Walking
Summary: Sehun isn't sure they could be anything more than  with sexual strings, but Jungkook obviously wants more.[a.k.a] a fic that was originally crack but got all feely instead





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I am not exactly sure why I wrote this, but I did so yeah enjoy? I don't know why I even try to write fanfic like I always end up making stuff like this \\_ [^_^]_/

          The filthy bills were the first to seduce Sehun, connivence him everything he was doing was okay as long as he could support himself through his college years. It was for the money at first, but as days passed Sehun needed the job to function...he needed the attention, the adrenaline rush, the feeling of being wanted...the job was supposed to be short lived but fast forward and  he found himself a college drop up, stripping for a living...loving the tight outfits, strobe lights and the uncountable amounts of glitter.

          Sehun found it was easy to get lost in this world full of lethal opportunities, it offered money, drugs, alcohol, sex, and so much more...he wasn't able to resist the temptation...he never was, so he fell into a cycle: drinking his morning away to forgot, letting his hangover occupy his afternoons, evening strip shows, and late night meaningless flings. He was alone, trying to fill a void by inviting people to bed...to fill that empty side of his mattress and, for a moment, make himself feel needed. But that low level of content came with bitter mornings, that he spent drinking to lighten that collecting feeling of loneliness. Each time someone left his sheets he realized how little his existence meant to each, he was only an easy fuck, and each bastard that got a fill of him left him feeling emptier than before.

 

-•-•-•-•-

 

          With the toxic lifestyle he lived, Sehun planned to stay away from those three words, afraid of having his heart yanked from his chest all over again. However the world had different plans that involved Sehun meeting a good friend of his co-worker Jimin, his name was Jeon Jungkook and Sehun really shouldn't have got involved with him...but he did. Every endearing word pricked with affection drew Sehun in, made him feel that one thing he yearned for all these years.

 _“I love you,”_ the words were so sweet, so soothing...yet they weren’t echoed in the throbbing rhythm of Sehun's heart. He wanted to love him, he should love him...he was everything anyone could ever want; handsome, tall, affectionate, funny. Who couldn't love him? What bastard was selfish enough to not love someone, but love the way they loved you? Him, he Oh Sehun couldn't love him back, couldn't offer him anything meaningful...but oh God he wanted him to stay, wanted to selfishly cling to him for as long as he could. So he reconnected their lips and gave him false hope that just maybe the feeling were mutual. If he were a decent person he would have broke this arrangement they had or told him the truth. But Sehun never did, he let the sweat and heat faded as Jungkook held him with the care one would use with porcelain ware, only to say those three words again. Sehun never answered and Jungkook never pushed any further for answers.

 

-•-•-•-•-

 

          Body glistening with a thin layer of sweat and glitter, wrecking of the metal tang of cash and hard alcohol(courtesy of drunken men who couldn't hold their shot glasses up right).The disgustingly addictive scent and sticky feeling of his skin signified another successful show, he moved to strut offstage to cool down, remove the uncomfortable crumpled paper stuffed in random regions of his stage costume, and receive flowers? Thirteen crimson roses, stung together with a black ribbon were set on Sehun's vanity...though it has been happening for awhile now he still found it surprising to see the fragrant roses show up after one of his performance on days he had shifts... Jeon Jungkook was quite an annoyingly persistent man.

 _“How sweet, bunny boy left you flowers again”_ Baekhyun's cheery voice popped the quiet atmosphere that engulfed the room. Sehun turned to glare at his good friend and co-worker Byun Baekhyun, as well as express his thoughts on the situation, _“You mean, How creepy Sehun, you have a stalker,”_ Baekhyun snorted at Sehun's over dramatic behavior, _“Oh come on it's cute that he is taking the time to buy you roses everyday you have a shift”_ . Sehun could only huff, trying to defend his position of this Jungkook situation, _“Ahem, wow Sehun it's kinda creepy that he can get backstage to leave these flowers and knows your shift schedule”---“Well it isn't really creepy, he has a friend who works here---an inside source”_ Baekhyun answered. _“Don't even speak of that snake who got me into this,”_ Sehun raised his right hand, sticking his pointer finger out to address the bouquet that still sat untouched on his vanity.

          His little diva fit was interrupted by a voice laced with a childish giggle, _“So now I'm a snake?”---“Park Jimin you introduced him to me and you are supplying him information without my consent, all moves of a snake,”_ Sehun explained his ‘100% accurate’ reasoning, but he was ignored as Baekhyun continued to tease the younger, _“Come on Oh Mighty Goddess Sehun we all know you like the attention,”_ The death glare Sehun gave the two communicated the regret he felt for befriending the two...the two being used to this glare only laughed at how unthreatening his pout made his glare. _“Stop laughing,”_ Sehun whined. Baekhyun collected himself, letting his last bit of laughter escape before he was real with the younger man, _“But seriously that kid basically worships the ground you walk on,”---“I don't see your point,”_ Sehun retorted as he began to collect his stuff to hopefully exit this conversation and shove back the guilt he felt bubbling up inside of him...he shouldn’t be leading Jungkook on like he is. On his way out Sehun was stopped by a question he wanted to ignore...but Baekhyun knew he needed to try to help the younger untangle himself from this mess he got himself into, _“Would it really be the end of the world to give him a chance?”_

 

-•-•-•-•-

 

          The evening went down as every other they've spent together, their bodies seemed to fall in-sync with every captivating memory they've shared in Jungkook's apartment. Starting with Sehun showing up at his door, cloaked in the deep blues of night sky and shadows that swallowed the city lights. Jungkook would always answer, Sehun could come at 4:00 AM and he would still stumble to his door in a pair of boxers and white t-shirt to greet Sehun with that comforting smile and invite him in, sheltering him from the cold air outside and chilling loneliness that seemed to plague him at night. Depending on the night, rather how Sehun, they could end up curled up against each other, intertwined in a mess of limbs on Jungkook’s bed. Though, on most occasions Sehun came here seeking a different warmth and sense of intimacy. That came with needy kisses, wandering hands, endearing names and Jungkook invading his being; his scent filled his lungs, his sweaty skin molded with his own, his sweet taste lingered on his tongue, the shock waves of pleasure he felt with each of his thrust. It was all him,  it was all Jeon Jungkook that made him feel so wrapped in affection and treated with care.

 

-•-•-•-•-

 

 _“I can’t do this anymore, we can’t do this anymore,”_ the words crawled there way up Sehun’s throat, the guilt finally washed over him when he used those three words again and Sehun couldn’t do this anymore...he couldn’t continue to hurt this sweetheart...he couldn’t continue to hold the heart of a man that deserved so much more than Sehun. So he crawled out of Jungkook’s warm embrace and began picking up his discarded clothes to leave this place once and for all. _“What do you mean?”_ the question already made Sehun’s stomach, he didn’t want to hurt the boy. But, whatever fucked up situation he created between the two of them needed to end and only words could provide the closure, _“Jungkook I’m sorry but I can’t give you what you really want out of this relationship. I can’t return your feelings, I can’t love you, and I can’t do this to you anymore…you deserve a relationship that isn’t built off of sex, someone that can offer you more than their body…”---“Please stay, I will do anything to keep you here with me,”_ Jungkook’s voice came out desperate and insecure, the warmth of his body pressed against Sehun’s frozen form, wrapping his arms securely around waist and faintly pressing his forehead against his lower neck. Sehun could feel his shaky breath grazing his skin and his tears seeping into his skin, causing Sehun to cave slightly, _“Jungkook, I can stay tonight, but after tonight I can’t come back to you nor stay with you…”_

 

-•-•-•-•-

 

          The man that stood in his bedroom, using the pale moonlight that filtered through the cracks of his curtains as a light source as he tried to quietly dress and slip out his front door, was the first he let into his bed since Jeon Jungkook. It had been two months since Sehun broke off _thing_ he had with Jungkook, and a month since Jungkook finally stopped trying to convince Sehun to rethink his decision. Sehun thought this was it, that finally after weeks of pulling himself away from _heated situations_ he was able to bring someone home and feel that shallow amount of content like before. But now, after going through with the idea that weeks before caused a sense of nausea to swarm his body; he felt pathetic, used, and on the verge of tears. _Why is my heart aching? Why did sex cease to bring me a shallow leave of contentment?_ Questions continued to form a visible picture of why everything felt so wrong...Jeon Jungkook. The name brought up conflicting emotions; the sweet memories of when someone actually held him like he was wanted and the crippling pain of knowing he wouldn’t find something that great again...Jeon Jungkook ruined him, his tender care of Sehun’s heart caused him to become immune to the morphine concoction of alcohol and sex he used to distract himself from those exiled emotions. Tears would only follow the departure of the unknown man.

 

-•-•-•-•-

 

          When the wisps of woven linen and cotton caught in the pulsing colored lights, the green bills almost looked frail drifting to the stage floor. Yet, money was anything but frail, it held a strong grasp on humanity...could make people do undesirable things. That’s how Sehun got into this business and the experiences had made him realize the only frail thing on the stage was him. Past the bills, the lights, and hiding in shadow casted announce was a figure that Sehun could make out, it was familiar and made him feel fair more frail. He knew he wanted nothing more than to jump off this stage and cling to the younger, but he was scared of everything wrong that could happen if he approached him or stayed with him. As the loud roar of applause died down he saw the younger began to retreat from the club, and maybe, the fear of him fading from his life caused Sehun to shout his name, _“Jungkook!”_

          Time seemed to slow as silence blanketed the club, smothering the usual clinking of glasses and hollers of men, allowing all his eyes to focus on the man turning to look at him in a mix of confusion and sorrow. They both seemed to move towards each other, halting at the metal rimmed edge of the stage the two locked their eyes in uncertainty and deprivation. Letting his heart control the situation, Sehun whispered the words carried in each pulsing heartbeat that racked his body, _“Will you please stay with me?”---“I thought you’d never ask.”_


End file.
